


带孩子可不是来打擅长的事

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 1





	带孩子可不是来打擅长的事

“阿士，我给你生了个孩子哦。”  
咔哒—门矢士捏碎了手中的咖啡杯。  
开、开幕雷击？！小野寺突然跪了下去。夏海的表情完全空白了。  
海·不会读气氛·东笑着露出八颗牙齿，举起了手中的小男孩，炫耀道：“这可是我和士的孩子，可爱吧~”  
小孩香香软软一只，两三岁的样子，头毛又细又密，一双黑曜色大眼睛水润润的，看得人心都化了，至少夏海冰封的表情化了，她逐渐露出了一幅慈爱的表情。门矢士开始抖鸡皮疙瘩了。雄介揉着疼痛的膝盖，嘴巴张合几次，什么话都说不出来。  
海东的双手穿过小孩的腋下，托举着他一步步向门矢士走来。不可一世的门矢士颤抖了，他站起来。海东进一步他退一步，直到退无可退。  
太近了……小孩身上隐约的奶香飘来，门矢士想打喷嚏。然后他的脖子就被一双小手抱住了。  
小崽子眨了眨大得犯规的双眼。  
“爸爸！”  
门矢士的大脑彻底宕机了。  
等、等下！门矢士反应过来，男人和男人是不可能生孩子的。他从海东手里一把扯过崽子，小孩还机灵的在他怀里调整了个舒服的姿势，门矢士冷冷的看着海东，他真的有点生气了:“喂，你从哪里偷的孩子，还回去！”  
海东露出个受伤的表情，道：“这真的是我生的……”他不安的抿了抿唇，“之前得到一个宝物，可以让男人生孩子，我之前不知道这个效果，偶然间触发了……”门矢士不为所动，海东装乖卖巧的样子他见多了，他的眼神还是充满了怀疑，直刺海东。  
海东见此，再接再厉道：“阿士不喜欢这个孩子吗？”  
闻言，门矢士本能的低下头，对上了小崽子信赖的眼神。他气势一滞。小孩环着他脖子，紧紧依靠着他，柔弱的小身子柔若无骨。这只是一个脆弱的小孩子。门矢士眼神一软。  
这一瞬间的神色变化被海东敏锐的捕捉到了，他换脸一样一下子又露出了笑模样，好像刚才快哭出来的不是他一样。他又开始得意的翘尾巴：“我已经取好名字了！叫庄吾哦，门矢庄吾~”  
“喂！你问过我意见了吗？我可没同意养孩子！还有，这到底是不是我孩子还另说！！”门矢士恨不得拿感叹号砸海东脑袋，把他脑子里乱七八糟的东西全敲出去。  
“所以阿士不想养吗……不被阿士期待的孩子我也不想要呢。”海东一脸苦恼，“干脆扔去孤儿院吧。”  
小孩，不，庄吾似乎是听懂了要扔了他，他小手收紧，死死扯住了门矢士的衣领，泪水在眼中打转，却倔强的不肯掉下来。他抖着靠在了门矢士胸口，细密的头发蹭在门矢士的下巴上，小动物一样依偎上来。他小声的发出了一声啜泣，又死咬住了不出声。  
气氛一瞬寂静。  
夏海已经一脸心疼了，她不禁开口劝道：“送走也太可怜了，孩子是无辜的，而且仔细看……他头发眼睛跟士一样都是黑的……”门矢士无语的望过来，在场所有人不都是吗。夏海继续分析：“而且他一脸倔强的样子真的很像士，都很爱逞强。”似是回忆起什么，夏海的表情愤愤。  
什么？我会有这样的时候？开什么玩笑！门矢士又低头去看小崽子，小家伙用肉乎乎的小拳头揉掉了泪水……倒是蛮乖的。  
雄介也忍不住了，急道：“可以先养着，如果是士的孩子的话当然要养，如果不是，可以帮他找到他父母，总之不要送走！我也可以帮忙的！”  
“我又没说不养。”门矢士对这群瞎着急的伙伴很无奈，“送走什么的也太残忍了。行了行了，就留着吧。”  
Yes！海东暗地里握拳。太好了，士答应了！  
于是，光写真馆又添一名新成员。可喜可贺，可喜可贺……  
个鬼啊！这熊孩子屁事也太多了吧！海东崩溃了，现在的生活跟他想的完全不一样啊！他望着对面一派和谐的父子俩，深深的后悔了。  
门矢士抱着熊孩子一脸不耐烦，但还是在孩子伸手去够的时候把桌上的相机递给了他。庄吾两手好奇的抓着品红相机，小手指去拨动快门。咔嚓的清脆响声吓了他一跳，又开始往门矢士怀里缩。  
庄吾，你这家伙，你是三岁不是三个月，不要给我成天赖在士怀里！士平时都不让我碰他那宝贵相机，更别说动快门了……海东握紧了枪把，已经开始构思谋杀亲子了。   
夏海递过去一颗奶糖，还没送到孩子嘴边就被门矢士拦住了：“吃太多糖会长蛀牙。”夏海只好把糖塞进了门矢士嘴里，成功得到瞪眼一个。雄介傻乎乎的笑着，试图抱一下庄吾，被躲开了，瞬间蹲去了阴暗的角落。这还是他第一次不受小孩欢迎。门矢士要不是糖堵住绝对会笑出声，雄介的糗事他是永远都笑不够。  
又到了海东讨厌的环节了，三人组亲密无间好像谁都插不进去，就算现在插进去一个小孩，也没有他的位置。明明他和士才是情侣，该是最亲密的那一对。本来抱来孩子是想着这样也许能拴住门矢士，如果成为爸爸的话士就会负起责任来……会对他更在意。会和他组成家庭，会和他结婚。结婚……就像是许下了永不离开的誓言。  
“喂，海东，不要傻站在那里，去给庄吾买点磨牙棒。记住，是买！不要做多余的事。”门矢士突然对着墙边的海东说道。  
“为什么是我？阿士自己去！”海东更加不爽了。  
“没看见我正在带孩子吗？而且你不是孩子他妈嘛，为孩子做点事情不是当然的吗。”门矢士理所当然的说道。捏着庄吾的手腕，把他手举起来，挥了挥，“来跟妈·妈说再见。”门矢士恶劣的咧了咧嘴。  
庄吾盯着海东，黑色的眸子清晰的倒映出身着夹克和牛仔裤，带着白色帽子的海东的身影。他乖乖跟着门矢士学：“妈妈，再见。”语毕，还露出了一个天真无邪的笑脸。  
海东却觉得这笑怎么都有点腹黑的意思。他气呼呼的出门了，把大厅里的欢声笑语都关在了身后。  
类似的事情发生了很多次。  
准备晚饭的时候，客厅里的人都在用磨牙棒逗小庄吾。门矢士翘着腿，一副事不关己的表情，手上却悄悄摸到了庄吾兜帽上的兔耳，抓着耳朵的样子像是想把小孩从腿上撕下来，又像是护持着还站不太稳的他。然后小庄吾踮起脚亲到了门矢士脸上，留下湿乎乎的口水印。  
咔嚓！海东手下的菜板裂开了。  
吃饭的时候，海东在士旁边的位置被占了，他坐在门矢士对面，看见士把不想吃的胡萝卜悄悄放进了庄吾碗里，庄吾也悄悄吃掉了，然后得到了士奖励的喂食。从来是跟士在餐桌上用筷子打架的海东捏碎了碗。  
刚吃完饭，还没来得及跟士搭话就看着他提溜着庄吾出门了，美名其曰散步。被留下来洗碗的海东，呆滞的动作着，感觉新买的洗洁精质量不行，刺的他手生痛。不是他不想跟过去，注意力全在跌跌撞撞的小孩身上的门矢士不管他说什么，都只会嗯嗯，好好的，让海东万分挫败。  
有时候庄吾会被放在地上，像个跟屁虫，亦步亦趋的跟着门矢士打转，门矢士站着不动的时候就伸手扯住了门矢士的裤腿，当士看过去的时候就露出无辜的笑。门矢士也就随他去了，就当多个腿部挂件，高兴的时候也会抱起小孩逗弄。仅仅是这样的话的确不碍海东的事，但这家伙也不知道是怎么回事，跟装了海东雷达似的，总是能指出跟踪状态的海东，门矢士的嫌弃表情已经给了他十万点暴击。  
更让海东难以忍受的是晚上。  
当小庄吾抱着小熊—来自雄介的礼物—眼泪汪汪，一边说着黑黑害怕，一边往你怀里缩的时候，没人能拒绝他，即使是门矢士。被赶出房门，睡在久违的客房的海东，开始怀疑人生。他终于忍不住谏言了。  
“阿士，你也不能每天晚上都跟庄吾睡吧，这样也宠过头了吧。”海东对着门矢士疯狂眨眼暗示。你也宠宠我啊！  
门矢士陷入了沉思：“你说的也有道理……”海东眼睛一下子亮了。“那今天庄吾跟你睡吧。辛苦了，孩子他妈~”门矢士光速把庄吾塞进了海东怀里，“……今天终于可以睡个好觉了……”门矢士伸着懒腰走进卧室。门嘭的一声关上了。  
海东僵硬的低下头，对上了庄吾无辜的笑脸，非常标准的那种。  
晚上，客房。肚子上压着庄吾一条腿，海东异常疲惫。他当然把死小鬼的腿弄下去了无数次，也不知道这熊孩子是不是故意的，每次都搭了回来。除了门矢士，不习惯跟其他人这么亲密的海东，完全没法放松，更别说入睡了。  
我到底是哪根筋搭错了要把这小鬼捡回来。  
海东陷入了回忆。  
难得回了一次安全屋，又开始下雨了，海东都习惯了。噼里啪啦的雨水打落了一地的树叶，屋子附近的灌木丛颤颤巍巍的，空气里有一种潮湿的味道。闻着感觉自己都要发霉了。海东挑了一把蓝色的伞，打开了房门。也是在这个时候，他看见了一个小孩。抱膝蹲在屋檐下，埋着头。  
“小鬼，离家出走了？”  
没有回应。海东上去几步，伸手欲拽，手碰到小孩身上时才发现这孩子体温低的吓人。晃了晃他，也没有任何反应。要是死在家门口可就麻烦了。海东提着小孩，往警局方向走。小偷把离家出走的小鬼送到派出所，完美的温情故事。自嘲的想着，海东注意着手上的动作，没让湿漉漉的小孩弄脏他的衣服，倒也没让小孩淋雨。  
本想着扔到门口就走的，却被热血小警员一把拉住了。果然我最讨厌这种热血上头的人了。被迫坐在局子里，听着小警员滔滔不绝的从表扬他一直讲到了邻里琐事，海东百无聊赖的看着门外的雨幕，等着那不知道什么时候来的无良父母。小孩倒是没事，被擦干水后就醒了，正乖乖缩在毛毯里，警局里开上了暖气，想来也不会感冒。  
结果天都黑了，该来的人都没来。来上晚班的老警官倒是发现了小孩的身份，是个流浪儿，不知道哪来的，没有身份资料，送去了福利院也不知道什么时候溜掉了。被眼泪汪汪的小警员盯着的海东有不详的预感，他可没有收养孩子的兴趣……等下！收养孩子。海东眯起眼，突然有了个绝妙的主意，成功的话说不定能加深士对自己的感情。  
“小鬼，你叫什么名字？”海东俯下身，换上了自己最和善的表情。  
小孩眨了眨眼，乖巧回应道：“庄吾，我叫常磐庄吾。”  
“好了，以后你就叫门矢庄吾了。跟我回家吧。”  
牵着小孩的手，海东抖开雨伞，走进了雨幕里。今天晚上吃咖喱饭吧。  
“啊……这位先生，不是姓海东吗？”小警员挠了挠头，“可能我记错了吧。”  
当时就该直接走掉的……海东望着天花板。现在跟士说把小鬼送到福利院，士会生气的吧……无可奈何的给小孩掖了掖被角，海东侧过身，试图强迫自己入睡，脑海里却全是以前和士相处的回忆。  
三人组当然还是那么热闹。善良的夏蜜瓜有时候会委婉的拉着海东加入他们的话题，虽然现在的她被小孩吸引了注意力，完全忘记了这回事。门矢士倒也不是故意冷落海东，他只是从来不会注意到海东的窘迫，这一点上他是标准的直男。虽然少有但的确有过，门矢士会来厨房看看，嘴上说着来看看海东会不会下毒，总是惹得海东忍不住回话，然后就是他们永远乐此不疲的嘴皮子打架。有小孩后门矢士简直是在客厅生根了，根本想不起在厨房辛苦做饭的海东。虽然很想撂挑子不干，但看到士吃饭时满足的表情就不知不觉继续下去了。  
海东焦躁的又翻了个身。  
有时候吃完晚饭，他们也会出去散步，虽然很不可思议，但那也是他们少有的和谐相处的时候。不同的世界，傍晚的景色也是不同的。自从和士交往后，夏蜜瓜和小野寺这时候总会自觉的走开，给他们留下足够的二人空间。他们有时候会聊天，很平和的那种，有时候什么也不说，只是安静的并排走着。海东这个时候总是很安定，他插着兜，去看门矢士被夕阳照到的侧脸。门矢士喜欢望着远方，有时候他也会拍一些照片。有的时候，他也会转头，冲海东挑眉，示意他有什么事。  
现在，夕阳还是那个夕阳，他和门矢士中间却隔了一个熊孩子。据雄介和夏海所说，小孩子就应该走到父母中间，因此，门矢士似乎是默认了这个安排。他还是欣赏着不同世界的傍晚，只是他也开始忙着间或瞥一眼身边的小孩。自此，海东再也没法平静下来。  
当然，他们的相处不总是这么平静。他们当然也会打架，下手毫不留情也意外的默契，不会把对方打到重伤。然后坐在客厅最远的两端，气鼓鼓的上药。夏海和雄介两边来回跑的劝架，然后无语的发现他们晚上又若无其事的睡到一起，也不知道什么时候和好的。结果，小孩来了后门矢士就再不跟他打架，用脚趾想也知道是为了不带坏小孩。  
似乎所有人都适应了庄吾的加入，只有海东一个人，日夜烦躁。  
越想越意难平的海东最后是气累了，才睡过去的。  
于是第二天的门矢士看着他的黑眼圈，毫不留情的笑出了声。庄吾也跟往常一样扑到士怀里。海东的眼神还是和往常一样阴森森的。然后打扫房间的夏海从奇怪的角落摸出来一个小盒子，盒子上还有奇怪的金色印记。  
照相馆的众人围着桌子，桌上摆着打开了的小盒子。里面是一个粉色，不，品红色的奇怪东西。门矢士坚称这个颜色是品红色。大家面面相觑，谁也不知道这个到底是什么。  
“仔细看看，这个东西有点像decade的头像啊。”海东若有所思。  
闻言，门矢士拿起它，皱着眉左右翻看。东西突然被抽出去了。门矢士顺势抬头，看见庄吾死死盯着手上的这个怪东西。  
“这个是骑士表盘。”庄吾突然说出了大家都听不懂的名词，而且吐字清晰，一点也不像之前。  
“你到底是谁？”门矢士戒备的看着他。大家都被这突然的变故搞懵了。海东悄悄掏出了diend枪，藏在桌面下，随时准备暴起。  
“重新认识一下吧，我叫庄吾，常磐庄吾，我的梦想是成为王。非常感谢之前的照顾。”庄吾突然对着所有人鞠了一躬。  
门矢士最先放松下来，他懒懒道：“现在的小孩还真是中二啊。想成为王，你知道该怎么做吗？你想清楚了要成为什么样的王了吗？”  
门矢士的质问一点没有动摇庄吾坚定的神色。他郑重回答道：“我不需要知道怎么成为王，因为我生而为王！”门矢士若有所思。夏海和雄介的表情几经变化，最后两人忍住了什么都没说。海东毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼。  
庄吾不为所动，他继续道：“我想要成为的，是至仁至善的……魔王。”  
啊？！夏海和雄介震惊的叫出了声。海东神色不变，桌下手指却扣到了扳机上。  
屋内一片寂静。门矢士突然拍了拍手，道：“魔王吗？还真是了不得的愿望。不过这样倒也不算堕了我世界破坏者的名头。好歹我也当了你一段时间的没有血缘的爸爸。”  
庄吾气势一下子软了下来，不好意思的对着门矢士露出歉意的笑脸。他当然记得自己之前给这位“爸爸”带去了无数麻烦。  
夏海和雄介都放松了下来，既然门矢士选择相信庄吾，他们自然也相信门矢士的判断。海东转了转枪，直接收了回去。  
“之前给大家添麻烦了。我之前遇到了很强的敌人，受重伤，身体也回溯到了小时候，记忆也丢失了。我其实已经18岁了。”庄吾的身体随着他的解说逐渐变大，最后维持在了少年的形态。身上的衣服也自动变化了。条纹衬衫棕色裤子，一条粉色的带子垂落身旁，尾巴一样随着庄吾的动作甩来甩去。  
“这个就是decade的骑士表盘了。”庄吾举起手表，示意大家看上面与dcd装甲类似的条纹，“它蕴藏着decade的力量。我可以通过使用他借助爸、咳咳、前辈的力量。”好险，差点说顺口了，为什么小时候的我会被忽悠去当别人的儿子啊。庄吾眼泪汪汪。  
“你说前辈？你也是假面骑士？”夏海忍不住插嘴道。  
庄吾点头肯定了她的说法。  
“看在你当了我这么多天儿子的份上，这个什么表盘你拿走吧。你也需要的吧，不过啊，小孩子应该注重学习，少打点架。”门矢士挥挥手，一副不在意的样子。  
“把这个给我的话，前辈你作为假面骑士的历史也会被抹去的，这样也没关系吗？”庄吾直视着门矢士的双眼，凝重道。  
大家都倒吸一口凉气。  
“没有其他办法吗？”雄介不自觉上前道。  
庄吾缓慢的摇了摇头，又补了一句：“如果前辈不想给也没有关系的，我没问题的，总会有办法的。”这下大家都盯着思索的门矢士看了。  
“你说你生而为王，那你是什么王？”门矢士却问了个完全无关的问题。  
庄吾怔了一下，反应过来后回答道：“我是时间的王者。”  
“时间吗……我大概明白了。”门矢士端起桌上的咖啡喝了一口。  
前辈明白什么了？庄吾满头问号，但是看大家都一副习以为常的样子，还是忍住没有问出色。  
“那么，你是为什么想成为王？不要跟我扯什么命中注定了，告诉我你的想法。”门矢士静静的注视着庄吾，黑的不见底的眸子带着强大的压迫力。  
庄吾当然是没有吓到，自从他的世界出事后，他就拿着捡到的变身器和表盘，一个人踏上了收集骑士表盘的道路。每个世界的经历都是险象环生，有时候甚至直接闯入了前辈的斗殴现场。虽然只有18岁，但是庄吾的战斗经验丰富，已经是个成熟的骑士了，自然不会被门矢士的气势吓到。虽然是有点吓人啦，比空我前辈还要吓人一点，一点点。庄吾悄悄在心里嘀咕。  
“为了拯救我的世界，为了守护我的臣民，这不是王的责任吗？”庄吾一字一顿道，像是许下了一生的誓言。  
“即使那些人根本不承认你是他们的王，就算你的所作所为永远不会被理解？”门矢士继续反问道。  
庄吾闻言反而笑了起来，他道：“这我可不管，毕竟我是任性的魔王嘛！我只是想这么做，就去做了，他们想什么跟我有什么关系。”  
“那我就没什么问题了，东西就交给你了，记得好好使用我的力量，比如毁灭个世界什么的……”门矢士的态度就好像他送了中意的后辈一个手表一样，没什么大不了的。  
庄吾深深的看了他一眼，就跟他遇到过的每个前辈一样。虽然他们的历史消失了，但至少庄吾会永远记得，这些前辈奋战的英姿，和他们誓死守护的东西，大到一个世界，小到身边人的一个笑容。  
“那大家，谢谢这段时间的照顾，我要继续我的旅程了。我成功后会回来看你们的。再见了。”庄吾对着所有人挥了挥手，一个金色的时空门在他身后打开了。然后他就被雄介抱住了，“一路顺风。”下一个上前的是夏海，她一直在强忍泪水，用力的抱了上来，“以后不要再受这么重的伤了。”庄吾轻轻拍了拍她的背，没有答应。  
熊孩子终于要走了，心情很好的海东也忍住了对这种煽情画面的不适，笑着对庄吾挥手，道：“要是打不过可以找我帮忙。”最好永远别来找我帮忙。不过阿士马上要失去能力了呢，接下来也只能依靠我了吧，真是不错的结局。  
门矢士根本连站起来都懒得，直接随意挥了挥手。  
庄吾知道他只是傲娇而已，这些日子的经历让他了解了这位前辈独特的温柔。他笑着一一仔细看过了大家的脸，踏进了门内，没有回头。  
“这一点上还真是像士和大树先生啊，可以使用其他骑士的力量，还可以去其他世界呢。”夏海不禁感叹道。  
门矢士的反应却出乎她的意料。他动作激烈的往后退，见了鬼似的，口中还质问道：“你们是谁啊？这又是哪啊？”他把桌上的相机抢进自己怀里，警惕的盯着所有人。  
夏海反应过来，门矢士作为骑士的历史消失了！  
“怎么会这样？你还记得我们并肩作战的样子吗，士？”雄介就差哭给门矢士看了。  
“什么战斗啊，我只是个普通的摄影师啊！”门矢士的话当场给他补了一刀，雄介还是跪倒在地了。  
相比起大家激烈的反应，海东倒是一派冷静，如果忽略他苍白的脸色和掉到地上的diend driver的话。  
“士，你也不记得我了？即使我是你男朋友？”  
门矢士的表情不像是看见了男朋友，倒像是看见了神经病。  
“你在胡说什么？！我是直男！”  
海东胸口剧烈起伏，看起来气的不轻。雄介顾不上伤心不伤心的了，他悄悄挪到士的旁边，随时准备冲上去挡枪。现在只是普通人的门矢士可禁不起海东一枪。  
这样简单的道理海东自然明白，也许真的是过了这么几年吧，海东也没想冲动的冲门矢士开几枪泄愤。怒到极点反而冷静了下来，他弯腰捡起枪。雄介的肌肉绷紧了。海东没管护主似的雄介，把枪收到身后，他对着门矢士皮笑肉不笑，道：“草//你阿妈,你老年痴呆吗？又失忆！”  
莫名被骂的门矢士简直摸不到头脑，他什么时候失忆了？还又？  
海东没管一屋子呆滞的人，继续冷笑道：“反正你也没提分手，别想摆脱我，我管你直弯，反正你是我男人。”  
说完，他直接摔门而出，还不忘比个中指。  
“果然是这个反应，完全没在反省啊。”门矢士懒洋洋的声音惊醒了呆立的二人。  
“士你没失忆！”  
音量颇高的二重奏引得门矢士嫌弃的捂了捂耳朵，“我不仅没失忆还能变身。”说着还掏出了变身器。  
夏海和雄介开心过后就发现了盲点，他们对视一眼。夏海小心翼翼问道：“那……士为什么要骗大树先生？”  
“这家伙是自作自受。擅自拐带孩子，还让我来照顾，还骗我是我的孩子，虽然我也没信就是了。不过他还是需要接受教训，他就一个人好好反省下吧。”门矢士翘起腿，又开始优哉游哉的喝咖啡。夏海和雄介无奈的摇了摇头。他们决定不告诉海东真相，这次他的确有点过分了。  
穿过时空壁的海东回到了他的小屋。士真的太过分了！简直是说忘就忘。海东躺倒在干燥的床上，摸了把脸上的雨水。该死，这房顶还会漏雨啊。在朦朦胧胧的视线中，往日和士相处的画面阴魂不散。算了，不就是失忆，又不是没失过，大不了再追一次！海东咬牙切齿。果然熊孩子都是这个世界上最讨厌的生物。  
门矢士倒觉得庄吾挺乖的。过了几年也没看见那孩子回来看看，在遇到一个自称时劫者的人，说有个毁灭世界的魔王的时候，门矢士同意了她的邀请。  
小孩子遇到麻烦就该大人出场了，不是吗？  
什么？你问我他们两个有没有和好？那这就见仁见智了。


End file.
